


Heaven to me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal's brides talk.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 23





	Heaven to me

”Hannibal is not a man,” said Will Graham. ”He’s the devil.”  
Clarice gave him an odd look.  
”He’s very human I find.”  
”No. I’ve lived with hm for seven years..No.”  
”You’ve eaten with him for seven years.”  
”Slept in his bed, killed with him.”  
”Who did you kill apart from Dolarhyde?”  
”The woman who abused him sexually.”  
”Did he lie about her?”  
”No. She was his aunt. He lied about other things.”  
”Such as?”  
”He always said he loved me.”  
”That wasn’t a lie,” she stated.  
”No?”  
”No. He told me.”  
”He would. To get you to trust him.”  
”He helped me find Buffalo Bill.”  
”You had to give him a piece of your soul for it.”  
”It was worth it. ”  
”Did he make love to you?”  
”Yes. He asked me to and Alana let us be alone.”  
”Did you enjoy it?”  
”Did you?”  
”Yes. For seven years he invaded my mind and body and I welcomed it.”  
”You are not just a victim,” she said and her blonde hair shone in the dark.  
”I am and I am not. I did what he wanted and he made me want it.”  
”He made you realise yourself. ”  
”He knows it. I suppose you are his bride now.”  
”I am and so are you,” she states.  
”He’s breaking out anyday,” Will says. ”Will he find us?”  
”Yes. Even in hell.”  
Will nods. ”It’s where we belong.”  
Clarice sighed. ”I will kiss that frown from your face,” she stated.  
”He will watch us kill.” mused Will.  
Clarice smiled and it was like the heaven he needed.


End file.
